


I love You

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Jaehyun was his best friend. No matter where life takes them, no matter distance separates them, Jaehyun is still the only one. Jibeom was sure of it. He was.





	I love You

**Author's Note:**

> An idea just came up to me and this is a product of my boredom. Hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun was his best friend. No matter where life takes them, no matter distance separates them, Jaehyun is still the only one. Jibeom was sure of it. He was.

When Jaehyun left their town to chase his dream, he was happy. He supported and cheered his best friend. Jaehyun even tried to force him to go with him, be with him. But Jibeom declined the offer. It was 7 years ago but he still found himself back to that day.

  
_White, cottony-like snow slowly covered the ground as Jibeom was blowing his hands to warm himself. He's been waiting for almost half an hour. Jaehyun would be there soon._

_"Jibeom-ah?" a soft, low-toned voice called him from behind._

_Jaehyun was standing covered in brown coat and scarf with big luggage on his side. His nose was in a shade of pink. He looked like a cute kitten, Jibeom had this urge to wrap his best friend to a warm hug and he did so._

_"Jibeom-ah..."_

_He slowly detached himself and cupped Jaehyun's face. "It's cold. But the train is warm so make yourself comfortable, 'kay?" Jaehyun nodded._

_From Jaehyun's cheeks, Jibeom lowered his hands and held Jaehyun's. "Uhmmm... Make sure to give me a call when you're bored it's an 8-hour trip. Don't starve and drink your medicine. Don't get all clumsy and take good care of yourself. Also here..." he slipped something inside Jaehyun's hand._

_"What is this..."_

_"It's to remind you that I am always with you no matter what..." he smiled and huffed, cold air escaped Jibeom's mouth._

_"You're cold, Jibeom-ah. Take this instead." Jaehyun offered a heat pack in return._

_They stood there for a good minute then Jibeom heard the arrival of the train. He wanted the time to stop so Jaehyun won't go. He wanted to grab Jaehyun's hand and plead not to leave. His heart was tearing apart as he finally saw the train halted._

_"It's time, Jibeom-ah..." Jaehyun spoke sadly. Eyeing his best friend with so much sadness._

_"Yeah..." Jibeom nodded and faced Jaehyun holding him by the arm. "Go and chase your dream. Come back when you made it." He then pulled Jaehyun into his arms. He didn't want to let go. He could hear Jaehyun sniffing, his hands that were tightly embracing him slowly went up, Jaehyun probably was wiping his tears._

_A hug that felt a lifetime only lasted a minute when the railway announcer spoke, a sign that the train will take its leave. That Jaehyun had to leave._

_"Okay... Jibeom-ah, you take care. I will be back in no time." Jaehyun made sure to sent out a warm and beautiful smile before he entered the train._

_It was a very sad moment, one of the saddest moment in Jibeom's life. "I love you," Jibeom whispered under his breath. He wasn't able to tell his best friend how he truly feels._

  
Jibeom squeezed his eyes shut. Afraid that a tear might fall once again. It has been 7 years. Seven agonizing years and Jaehyun hasn't returned home.

  
-

"Jibeom? Are you in there?"

A knock on his bedroom door can be heard and Jibeom straightened himself quickly. "I'm inside."

The door opened and a brown-haired boy made his way in the room.

"You're early, Joochan. What's up?"

"Grandma thought you were sick as you were absent at the farm yesterday. She made porridge, it's on your table. What happened Jibeom-ah?"

Jibeom shook his head. "Nothing... Have you eaten breakfast? Let's eat it together." As he passed by Joochan, about to leave the room, the latter grabbed his hand.

"Is it... Is it because of what I said the other day?" the boy bowed his head afraid to meet Jibeom's eyes. "Was it because I said I like you?"

It was quite a surprise to Jibeom. Yes, the boy confessed the other day but it actually slipped his mind. Now that he heard it again, he didn't know what to feel. Did it make him happy? Is he supposed to feel delighted? He doesn't have any idea.

He squeezed Joochan's hand that was holding his. "No... Of course not! I wasn't feeling well yesterday. Grandma was right. Come? I'm hungry." Jibeom tried to smile to hide his flustered emotion. Good thing it lifted Joochan's mood as the boy smiled as well.

Joochan is a year younger than both Jaehyun and him. He came to town 4 years ago. He is the grandson of the woman Jibeom was working for as a farm supervisor. Joochan is nice, good at singing and they clicked easily as they like same things. He's fun to be with. Jibeom thought of Joochan as a friend, a very close friend to be exact. Now that Joochan confessed, it made him think again. Was he really over with Jaehyun?

Jibeom at a young age, he's already into farming. He loves taking care of plants and studied farming after they graduated high school. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was the dreamer. The other kid was academically excellent and received a full scholarship at a famous university in the metro. They are very much opposite compared to how he's like with Joochan. However, they were totally just fine with their differences and found it completely interesting. They may argue sometimes but easily made up. The existence of one another was their source of energy.

One night, Jibeom found himself talking with his boss about unusual things.

"Jibeom-ah?" the lady called. "What do you think of Joochan?"

"H-huh?"

The lady chuckled. "I know you knew what I meant. Even the people around here knew Joochan likes you."

"Ahhh... That... I-I haven't really thought about it, Mrs. Hong,"

"Joochan is a good kid."

"I know that. Of course, he is."

"So? Hmmm..." The lady looked at him as if scrutinizing. "Is it because of Jaehyun?"

Jibeom accidentally dropped the pot he's holding. Good thing it landed on the soft ground, he hurriedly picked it up.

"I see... But has it been 7 years when he left?"

"I..."

The lady looked very relaxed while Jibeom stood looking only at the pot.

"Don't you think it's time, Jibeom-ah? Maybe you were too focused on waiting for dear Jaehyun to come back. I know it's hard to change feelings but... Why don't you give it a try? You're 25 and handsome and..." Mrs. Hong smiled, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said those things... But I can assure you my grandson is a good person and does match with you well. Goodnight, Jibeom-ah."

They waved each other goodbye and Jibeom started walking back home. He looked at the stars above, it's beautiful. If you live in the city, it's impossible to see such beautiful stars. The fresh air, green and wide farmland, pretty flowers, and the sound of crickets at night, who would've not fell for this place.

_"Maybe it's time?"_ He thought.

-

After that night, Jibeom promised himself not to think too much and to loosen himself up. Go with the flow. He found Joochan in a different light, a more charming and adorable Joochan. When they sang a song together, it was perfect. Joochan is a person who is not difficult to fall in love with. They get along very well and it made his heart happy. He wasn't sure whether having a relationship with Joochan is a great choice but they're happy with what they have.

"Jibeom-ah look at this? Isn't it pretty?" Joochan beamed at the tiny blossom of red roses.

"Yes, it is. It's so beautiful."

"But that one is way prettier," pointed Joochan to a powder pink carnation.

But he heard no response from Jibeom so he turned his head and saw an unfamiliar gaze from Jibeom's eyes. A gaze of someone who's longing for something.

"I knew someone who really likes that. He loves that flower so much that he smells like it." Jibeom looked at Joochan's puzzled face. He didn't mean to say those words, "B-but I don't know if he still likes it, though. That was... long time ago... Look! The seedlings are here, let's go!" He dragged Joochan outside the greenhouse. "What was I thinking?" Jibeom shook his head trying to erase an image on his mind.

"Jibeom-ah?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go to the port this Sunday? It's spring anchovies season, and I know how you liked them. Many market ladies cooked them so well. A spicy anchovy soup sounds nice." Joochan looked very adorable rambling about food it made Jibeom grinned.

"It's not because it is my favorite, you only want to eat deliciously at the market," he teased the other boy.

"What? N-no! I am on a diet and I will eat less. It's really for you... I meant it..." his voice sounded very sincere. "For the past years, you've been visiting the port in the spring season and you ate them so happily it made me so happy..."

The sudden confession made Jibeom's ears reddened. "S-so suddenly?"

"That is why! Sunday at 1 pm meet me at the dock okay?" Joochan put down the last basket of seedling and ran towards the door of the storage room. "See you this Sunday! It's a date!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"A date with Joochan finally!!! Congratulations Jibeom!" teased the farmers who heard the grandson. Jibeom thought that they haven't really gone on an official date. They were always on the farm, or in his house playing videogames or exercising together early morning. It sounded nice, a date with Joochan.

-

Although Jibeom hasn't really returned his feelings, the way Jibeom cared for him and the way Jibeom treats him made his heart happy. Jibeom neither rejected nor returned his confession but Joochan knew there's a spark. Jibeom just needs a little more time and he can wait.

He clasped his hands as we waited for Jibeom. Joochan wore something comfortable like a white shirt and a pair of black shorts and sandals. He knew he looked good when people passed by without staring and gushing over him. A minute or two, he could see Jibeom running towards him flashing his bright smile while his hair waved upon his movement. He looked very handsome Joochan didn't know he was staring at him for too long. Jibeom snapped his fingers, "Do I look more handsome? I thought I looked the same."

"N-no... You look really good. Anyway," Joochan cleared his throat. "I skipped lunch for this, so let's go?"

"Make sure you eat a lot, okay? Hmmm... I can smell fish already,"

And they walked side by side laughing at their endless jokes.

The foods tasted good, they ended up eating more than what they expected. They were very full so after eating they took a walk at the dock, the sea breeze felt very refreshing.

"Ahhh~ I can't believe it tasted that good!" Jibeom rubbed his stomach.

"I thought I was on a diet..."

Jibeom laughed at his friend's remark. "Food is life for you, Jooch. No matter how you deny them, you love eating," he playfully pushed Joochan using his finger.

"Jibeom-ah?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought..." Joochan took a deep breath. The sun was about to set and the setting is very romantic. He thought he would ask about their status. He thought he could wait but after spending time with Jibeom, he could wait no more.

Jibeom was looking at him intently. "I-I... About us-"

"Kim Jibeom!"

  
A voice from behind Joochan called Jibeom's name. A voice that sure made Jibeom's heartbeat stopped. Slowly, he peeked over Joochan's head to see the owner of the lovely voice he longed to hear.

"Kim Jibeomie!!"

Jibeom's eyes grew wide that even his mouth gaped.

  
"J-Jaehyun?"

  
Upon hearing the name "Jaehyun", Joochan turned and saw the same person with Jibeom on the picture frame on his bedside.

The beautiful shade of orange cast on Jaehyun's face as the sun was about to set. His hand was raised to cover the sunlight and his big doe eyes were squinted. But what made Jibeom's heart drop was the beautiful Jaehyun in front. His hair was long and dark brown. He smiled with his cute teeth showing.

Without a second thought, Jibeom ran towards Jaehyun and embraced him which the latter returned.

Jaehyun buried his face on Jibeom's shoulder before pulling away.

"Jibeom-ah..." his voice trailed off and a hint of tear starting to fall from his eyes.

"J-Jaehyun... Jaehyun, you're back..." Jibeom hugged Jaehyun again.

From Jaehyun's view, he could see Joochan still standing at the same place since earlier. He tapped Jibeom's back, "Jibeom-ah...your friend..."

"O-ohh." Jibeom stepped back quickly.

"Hi! My name is Jaehyun, Jibeom's best friend." Jaehyun introduced himself while walking towards Joochan. He extended his arm and Joochan shook it, "I'm Jibeom's friend. Nice to finally meet you, Jaehyun."

"It seemed that Jibeomie talked a lot about me huh," he nudged Jibeom on his side.

"Erm... It's actually the farmers and my grandma who talks about you... But! I saw your picture on Jibeom's bedside table."

Joochan swore he saw Jaehyun's smile faltered the moment he mentioned Jibeom not talking about him. He wondered who is Jibeom to Jaehyun. He only heard stories from time to time on how clumsy Jaehyun was, how intelligent he is and how pretty of a boy he is. The people on the farm were totally right, he is the prettiest Joochan has ever seen. The mood changed so quickly and Joochan felt responsible he needed to do something.

"Uhmm Jaehyun? Did you go to the farm? Let's all go home first, I'm sure grandma will cook something good, yeah?" he sent Jibeom a knowing look and Jibeom mumbled "let's go" to Jaehyun.

On the way home, Joochan seated at the shotgun while he let Jaehyun and Jibeom sat at the back to talk and catch up, but he heard nothing only a simple "how are you?" and "I am good" very opposite to the warm hugging earlier. He felt guilty, maybe because of what he said. Joochan cursed himself for talking out loud.

When they arrived home, the people at the farm looked extremely happy to see Jaehyun again. Mrs. Hong was even teary-eyed as he embraced Jaehyun like his own grandsone. The dinner was very nice. Jaehyun told them about the hustle and bustle in the city. He talked about his studies and that he came home to conduct agricultural research but he'll be staying for just a few weeks. Jibeom and Jaehyun never talked about their past friendship which Joochan was thankful because he'll be totally out of place. The look Jibeom had towards Jaehyun was unreadable. Joochan sometimes feels jealous.

"Jaehyun, why don't you stay here for the meantime? Renting a room or an apartment will cost you money just stay here. It's only Joochan and myself," the lady suggested.

"That's right. You chose the farm as your model it would be better if you're here. It will make your assignment easier, right Jibeom?" Joochan seconded.

"H-huh? Uh- yeah..."

"Jibeom-ah. I know you are happy with Jaehyun being here but stop staring at him he'll melt!!" teased Mrs. Hong which flustered Jibeom and made Jaehyun laugh.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are..."

So much for the teasing and laughing, they ended the night with a heavy heart. Jibeom looked blank and sometimes spaced out, Jaehyun had confusion expressed all over his face and Joochan felt uneasy and sad.

-

The next morning, Joochan went to the farm early to arrange the storage room for Jaehyun's project. He was about to unlock the door when he heard rustling inside the greenhouse. He saw a silhouette so he went to check.

"Jaehyun? What are you doing here early in the morning?"

"Good morning Joochan. I asked Mrs Hong if I can pick some carnation to put in my bedroom. They always bloomed prettily as far as I can remember, they're my favorite flowers!" gushed Jaehyun towards the flowers he picked.

"You are the one who smelled carnation..." mumbled Joochan.

"Hm? what's that? Sorry I didn't hear,"

"N-no...It's nothing. Yeah, they are pretty. I... I'll just go and clean up the storage for your little office."

"I can help!" Jaehyun raised his hand. "I'll just put these in a vase and help you out." Jaehyun quickly walked out before Joochan could reply.

  
"Say Joochan... How was Jibeom when you met him?" Jaehyun asked in the middle of cleaning up.

"Jibeom? He is just Jibeom I guess. From the moment I saw him until now, he's the same. Kind, funny, but a little secretive."

"Hmmm... The thing you said about at the dock. He didn't talk about me one bit?"

"Maybe he did but I can't really remember, I'm sorry. I got to know you because of grandma and the people here. Everyone seems to like you."

"Really? I'm glad..."

Silenced ensued and Joochan thought it's the perfect time to ask Jaehyun about their past.

"What happened? Between you and Jibeom?"

The question made Jaehyun froze but he smiled nonetheless.

"It was a long story but... We got separated because of different life choices. Life was very hard in the city I wasn't able to visit home, here. I don't have a home in the first place since I sold my house in order to go to the city," a sad chuckle can be heard before Jaehyun continued. "Jibeom went to visit me once, but he came at the wrong timing. I was stressed out and lashed at him instead. We became awkward since then and we just drifted away?"

"That... That's sad."

Jaehyun nodded.

"You and Jibeom... Are you best friends?" he carefully asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? But I like him and he knows it. He is not difficult to like..." Joochan said it before he could stop his mouth. It didn't sound good but Joochan chose to secure his place. He thought about it all night and he just can't let Jaehyun have Jibeom just like that. He left, he should know his place. "You are just his best friend right? Not an ex or a lover? I want to pur-"

"Good for you... Good for the both of you..." Jaehyun cut him off. "I'll just need to get my things ready, excuse me."

-

The coming days turned more difficult and awkward. Joochan never left Jibeom's side, Jaehyun was all silent and focused all his attention to his research. Jibeom, tried to approach Jaehyun but he knew it will hurt Joochan. He had to clear his mind and Jibeom was all confused. He was very sure of Jaehyun back then, but Joochan came and somehow replaced Jaehyun, then he wanted to give Joochan a try but Jaehyun returned. He was sighing tiredly as he stared at the seedlings.

"Are you okay, Jibeom?" Mrs. Hong asked.

"Yeah..."

"You don't look okay to me. Come here, what's bothering you? I know you too well, son." The lady gestured him to sit beside her at the bench in the middle of the greenhouse. Jibeom followed Mrs. Hong.

She patted Jibeom's back.

  
"I have my share of fault. If only I didn't push Joochan towards you, you two should've stayed as good friends without sparks and butterflies. Not only that I confused you, but I also hurt my grandson. You know Jibeom... In life full of choices, you might get lost. That is why, you follow this." She pointed at Jibeom's heart. "Don't worry about the two of them, they are old enough to deal with heartaches. Joochan or Jaehyun, go for it, son."

Jibeom who was raised without parents was so lucky to have Mrs. Hong. She has this motherly love that always touches Jibeom's heart. Jibeom hugged the lady. They were in a touching moment but a loud bang and the greenhouse door opened rather harshly. The two stood up and saw one of the farmers looked very alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Hong- J-Jibeom..." the man panted, "Jaehyunie..."

"What happened to Jaehyun?!" Jibeom shouted and dashed towards the man.

"He went to the hill hours ago and it's getting dark, he hasn't come down yet."

"What?! Why did he go there, it's dangerous! there could be wild animals or poisonous insects. Jibeom, go and find our Jaehyun. Hurry!"

They arrived at the bottom and Jibeom took with him 3 more men to look for Jaehyun. He didn't expect Joochan to be there.

"Joochan?"

"Jibeom... Jaehyun is..."

"I know. Stay here and wait for him. He might come down soon but we'll go up and find him."

"I'm..."

Jibeom didn't wait for any reply from Joochan but went his way to the entrance of the hill. He suggested going separately to find Jaehyun faster. It's getting darker and colder as they searched deeper. The insects and scary howling of birds didn't bother Jibeom at all. His goal is to find Jaehyun no matter what. The search became more difficult when heavy rain poured without notice. Even the town officials came to help.

"Jaehyun-ah?" called Jibeom. "Where are you?"

Almost thirty minutes had passed yet no Jaehyun was found. The officials suggested retreating but Jibeom didn't listen.

"He is out there, cold and alone! If you are not going, I am!"

"But Jibeom... the way might get slippery and the rain has no sign of stopping any moment-"

"The more reason we need to find him quickly, Joochan! You just don't understand, move, I'm going!"

Jibeom stubbornly went up again. From that moment on, Joochan knew he lost. It is still Jaehyun from the very start. 

Jibeom remembered Jaehyun mentioning a wildflower and Jibeom is sure it's near the lake down the other side. He must be there. 

"Jaehyuuuuun??!! Jaehyun where are you????"

He repeated those lines countless times, until...

"Jibeom? Is that you?"

"J-Jaehyun? Jaehyun where are you?"

"I-I don't know! Jibeom where are you?!"

"Jaehyun! Can you see the light? I have my flashlight- w-wait... damn!"  
  
The flashlight died just when he found Jaehyun'svoice.

"Jaehyun?"

"Jibeom, I think... I think I'm right behind you!"

"Where? No... I can't see you here!"

"JIBEOM!" Jaehyun squeaked. He lost balance and slipped.

"Jaehyun? Jaehyun! Jaehyun oh god!"

Finally, Jibeom found him. He was just right above Jibeom. The hill was very steeped. Jibeom hurriedly went over Jaehyun.

"Are you okay?" he held Jaehyun and embraced him. He's very cold. "Thank god... Thank you..."

-

"Jaehyun only sprained his left ankle but he caught a cold and has a fever so he needs to stay here in the hospital. Excuse me." What the doctor said was a relief but Jibeom insisted to stay with Jaehyun until the last visiting hour.

He sat beside the sleeping man and held his warm hand and pressed it on his cheek. Jaehyun stirred awake.

"Jibeom-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

Jibeom shook his head and kissed Jaehyun's hand. "No... Jaehyun, oh Jaehyun. Why did you go there? Was that research really worth your life?" The worried look on Jiebom's face was replaced with anger and disappointment. "You would take the risk just for that research of yours? You could've gone there tomorrow morning with our help, I guess you are really itching to finish your research soon and go back to your city, huh?"

"Jibeom it's not like that-"

"Then why?!" Jiebom facepalmed and inhale harshly, "You shouldn't have come back then... You shouldn't have return on the very first place!"

Jaehyun pouted and Jibeom hated it. Because he just can't get angry, that pity look and teary eyes are his weakness.

"I'm sorry... I just thought... if I go back to the city sooner, Joochan and you will be happy again, just like you were before. I left, I know that. But I didn't know it hurts so bad to see you with another person, Jibeom. I spent so many hours studying to graduate on time and worked from day till night so that I can save enough money to buy you a piece of land and come back to you soon. I... I-It took me so long, I am so ashamed I failed my dream, I failed you and now... I lost you..." Jaehyun was crying so hard that his nose turned pinkish again. Jibeom was out of words. "I am such a stupid person, Jibeom-ah... I really... badly want to return to you but I turned a blind eye and chase my dream. You didn't know how much I missed you, you didn't know how many buckets of tears I shed because I really want to see you. But who am I to do that? I was the one who chose my path, I even shooed you away when you went and visited... I love you so much that it hurts so bad. So stupid-"

Jaehyun started hitting his own head while bawling his eyes out. "I... This... I still have it here..." He showed the necklace Jibeom gave him before he went inside the train. It was a handmade necklace with a dried carnation petal inside the pendant. Jibeom was shocked to see it. He knew it's the perfect time. Jibeom slowly leaned closer, so close that Jaehyun's breathing slowed down. Jibeom wiped Jaehyun's tears using his thumbs. He caressed the soft beautiful face. "You know... the time when I waited for you at the train station 7 years ago... I arrived there so early practicing my line, I looked so stupid. There were words I practiced so much but failed to say it until you left and never came back..." still caressing Jaehyun's face, he leaned a tad closer that his nose almost touched Jaehyun's. "you know what those words are?"

Before Jaehyun could shake his head, before Jaehyun could utter a response, before he could inhale air into his nose, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips landed on his plump ones. Lips so sweet that molded unto his. Jaehyun closed his eyes, he could feel a tingling sensation and all he did was gripped the bedsheet. Jibeom pressed his lips so much that Jaehyun's head was pushed back to the pillow then he pulled away, "I love you" he whispered.

A tear escaped Jaehyun's eyes as he blinked. "But Joochan..."

"Shhh... It's alright. It's you, Jaehyun. It is you whom I love all these years. I will talk to Joochan and... I know this will hurt him but I don't want to lose you ever again. Never."

-

"I'm sorry, Jooch."

"I know. Jibeom, I know... You were just very kind to even make yourself believe that maybe you liked me. You tried and I appreciate it, really. Jaehyun, he is someone I can't beat, he is such a great person. Don't hesitate to say the words you wanna say, Jibeom. That way, you will understand each other more. Thank you for teaching me the lesson that no matter how well-matched you are with the person, and no matter how opposite the other person is, one's the heart decided, you can never change it... I am happy for you."

Another sad goodbye for Jibeom. But this time, he knew Joochan will come back as a good friend. He could only hope Joochan can find a love he deserves.

Jaehyun went back to the city but after a year he returned home. He finished the project successfully and in return, the farm became a supplier to big factories in the metro. Jaehyun quit his job and they invested their money in Mrs. Hong's farm. The lady went to the U.S. with Joochan so they took over the farm. Jaehyun's dream was not to work in a big company or become the CEO of a great company. Because his real dream was to give the love of his life a farmland that both of them will take care of.

"Jaehyun, love?" Jibeom knocked at the door of Jaehyun's office. He peeked inside when there was no sound at all. The smell of the carnation filled his nostrils. Jaehyun was sleeping on his desk, hair covering his pretty face. Jibeom grabbed a wooden stool to sit beside the sleeping beauty and swiped Jehyun's hair to the side. He kissed the exposed soft cheeks. "You look so cute~" he cooed.

"I know..." Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes. He reached out his hand and cupped Jibeom's handsome face. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit? We've been working non-stop lately with all these renovations and the opening of the stall in the market. I missed you."

This time, Jaehyun straightened up and instead of sitting properly at his chair, he went to sit in Jibeom's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulder and kissed him without warning. Jibeom couldn't help but moan all because the kiss wasn't tender and slow but torrid. Jaehyun missed Jibeom so much and with his scent and face that looked really handsome, he had this great urge of kissing him.

"Why... are you... so... aggressive... hmm?" Jibeom spoke in between the hot kiss.

Jaehyun went down to his chin, his ear, neck and suck a spot that made Jibeom tightened his grip on Jaehyun waist. Jaehyun's hands were roaming on his chest and stomach and went up to unbutton the first four buttons of his shirt. Jibeom wanted to stop Jaehyun because anyone can barge in as the door wasn't locked but the sucking and kissing made him lose his mind. Jibeom started to sink and gave in. Using all his force, he stood up from his position and Jaehyun circled his legs like a koala. Jaehyun giggled while Jibeom walked towards the door quickly locking it. Once locked, he went to the sofa and dropped themselves with Jaehyun below him.

"Ow... You're so heavy, love..." Jaehyun complained while grinning. Jibeom wanted to erase that playful smirk so he kissed his lover hard on the lips, eating and tugging the plump lips with his teeth. They both could feel the tension heating up, they felt warm breath blowing their skin, the sensation of their making out was so intense it made Jaehyun moaned breathlessly. As if making revenge, he returned the kisses to Jaehyun from his cheeks, to his ear, neck, and collarbone. He could feel Jaehyun's bulge on his thigh, to tease Jaehyun more, he rubbed his thigh roughly enough for Jaehyun to release his lips. "Jibeom!"

Jibeom laughed and Jaehyun hit him hard on his shoulder. "I hate you!"

But what was started needs and ending, so they continued their lovemaking, threw their clothes all over the place, panting, slurping and moaning can be heard inside the room. Good thing all the workers left home and they were all alone. It was long and intense lovemaking to make up for the days they weren't together.

"I love you so much, Jaehyun."

"I love you 3,000 folds my Jibeom.."

**Author's Note:**

> why did I even try to write something steamy when I'm actually not good at it? ><


End file.
